just give me a chance
by mysticbaker
Summary: Clary is a new councillor at camp angel, what happens when she meets jace, also known as the male leader of her group. what happens when he starts to show affection to her. but she has been hurt before. will she learn to allow somone into her life again or run scared. rated M just in case. i suck at summaries. please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

(Clary's POV)

"_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, Because I'm happy, Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_

Jamming out in my car bouncing my head to the beat of happy by Pharrell Williams, driving to my first staff meeting for camp angel. A camp I once attended as a kid. I was over the moon with excitement when my mom told me they needed female camp councillors, before she could even ask if I was interested in applying for the spot. I was up and running around trying to find my laptop. The day I got the email saying that I got the job, I was jumping of the walls, not being able to contain the joy and excitement that was spreading though me.

After I found the place and parked my car, I race inside egger to meet to meet the people im going to be working with. Once I find the front desk and sign in, im directed into one of the multi-purpose rooms. Remembering what the email explained, I start to walk over to the desk at the side to get all the information for my group.

"hello, name please." The lady at the desk asked politely. But I could tell she was trying her best not to sound like she's bored out of her mind.

"Clary fray." I respond trying not to sound excited.

"okay so you have group red, so that's ages 8-10 and, your partner is Jace Herondale."

"Jace Herondale?"

"yes, he's right over, the one with the blond hair." She responded to my question, while pointing over to then corner to my right

It wasn't hard to try to find him. He had long blonde hair, and golden eyes that were to die for. I start to walk over to him so I can introduce myself

"hi im Clary fray the lady at the desk said that you and I are partners."

"im Jace, and I look forward to working with you." He adds with a smirk

**So what do you think? Good?, bad?. Should I continue? please review I really want to know what you guys think **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clary's POV**_

"_I'm Jace, and I look forward to working with you" he adds with a smirk_

For some odd reason no matter who it was, if someone smirked I got butterflies in my stomach. And then I cringed, Sebastian always smirked. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts I tried to think to myself. I needed to think of something else. When I looked back up at Jace it looked like he was waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, um it should be fun; hopefully the kids aren't too much of a handful." Is the only thing I can muster up, trying to make the ending a joke.

"Okay guys, if everybody could please join over here and grab a seat next to your partner please." Everyone started to move over to the table. Gesturing to the seat next to him, I climb into the seat next to Jace. "Alright now that were all comfortable, my name is Raziel. Yes I know that's a mouthful so feel free to call me Raz or whatever feels good to you. I am also the owner and founder of camp angel, and I personally want to thank each one of you for volunteering your time for us and the children. So now that I've made my introduction, why don't we all go around the table and introduce yourselves. And why don't we start off with the lovely Seelie Queen." He finished while gesturing to the lady next to him.

"Oh okay well you already know my name, umm let's see I've worked with the camp for about 10 years..."

I couldn't help it, I tuned them all out. Only coming back to hear a couple of their names. There was Simon, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus Bane, Alaric, Eric, and Maia, Jordan. And a bunch of others, when Jace starts to introduce himself I realize how relaxed he seems with himself. Before I knew it everybody was staring at me, including Jace. "Oh sorry, my name is Clary Flay this is my first year as a councillor but I was a camper here sense I was 7. And I have a tendency to stare off into space." I finish off with a small laugh. Luckily everybody joined in

_**(Two weeks later)**_

"Alright well I hope you have fun. Be safe and make sure those kids don't give you too much trouble, okay?" her mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh common mom are you gonna cry every time I leave for this camp? It's going to be fine. And hey if you're feeling lonely just call Luke."

My parents divorced when I was 6. So I decided to stay with my mom, whereas my brother Johnathan moved to Switzerland with my dad Valentine. But a couple years later my mom met her current boyfriend Luke, who I absolutely love and approve of.

"Haha I will, but remember I love you and just know that I love you. And promise me that will text, or write while you're gone please."

"Yes I promise, now I need to go. I love you" I quickly give her a kiss on the cheek and jump in my car before she could stop me.

Next stop Camp Angel!

_**Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing and telling what you think. Hopefully you liked this chapter. I will definitely stay with this story. And if you guys like the vampire diaries I have another fic up based on it, hopefully you like it. Anyways till next time**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clary's POV**_

_High on words We almost used We're fireworks with a wet fuse Flying planes with paper wheels To the same Achilles heels Make them dance Just like you Cause you make me move Yeah you always make me go I'll run away with your footsteps I'll build a city that dreams for two And if you lose yourself I will find you. . . _

Listening to find you by ZEDD while driving to the 'pick up' center. I honestly can't wait to meet the kids I'll be working with. Plus what makes it better I get to see my co-workers again. Honestly there probably the best people to work with, we all act like were all one be happy family. Jace seems okay I mean yeah he's cute but the thing I most admire about him is how he's so sure of everything, it's like nothing can bring him down.

I wish I was able to think like that. I blame Sebastian for that.

At first he was the perfect boyfriend. Always treated me with respect. Not to mention that he was amazingly sweet, kind, and incredibly handsome. Sebastian was the hottest guy in high school, she couldn't believe it when he asked her out. They dated for 2 years before he started to drink. At first it wasn't so bad, but then he started to beat her. Some days it was so bad that she couldn't go to school, because of all the cuts that were on her face and the bruises on her arms. He would always apologise after he beat her calming that he was always under pressure and didn't mean to take it out on her, and no matter what she always forgave him. She was always able to cover it up with foundation, or come up a really good lie. Every time he hit her, he made her promise that she would never tell anyone. And Clary not being able to break a promise, never told anyone. She always thought that she deserved it that no matter how hard she tried to do right, there was always something she did wrong.

It was when he put her in the hospital, after beating her so badly the doctors are still to this surprised that she's alive. She remembered it like it was yesterday, when he came over to her place while her mom and Luke were out on a date. They were watching a movie on the couch, _Sherlock Holmes: a game of Shadows _if she remembered correctly. Everything was going great until he turned into his bad self. The flash back came into her mind before she could even try to stop it.

_***Ding dong***_

_Walking down the hallway looking to find out who rung my door bell. Looking through the pep hole I see that it's Sebastian. I huge smile appears on my face, I open my door quickly so he can see it._

"_Hey baby." he says with a smirk, oh how I love that smirk._

"_Hey" before I know it im in his arms being carried to the couch. When he lays me down he pauses for a moment. All I can do is gaze into those beautiful warm dark brown eyes, and think how lucky I am to call this boy mine. I can see his eyes moving closer, with each inch that he moves closer her breathing starts to quicken. His lips were soft against hers in the beginning, and then more heated. He encircled his arms around her pulling her closer. Her hands skimmed over his back making him shiver, knowing what he liked when he liked it. She started to move her hands into the locks of his hair, pulling just hard enough to make him moan. His hands started to glide up her waist her shirt moving with his hands. Sebastian broke away from the kiss to dip his head down to her neck to give her some wet kisses. She realized that this was going way too far, and she was pretty sure that her parents were going to be home soon. So as much as she hated it, she was going to have to end this._

"_Hey Seb, baby mom and Luke will be back soon. And im starting to think we're moving just a tad bit too fast." Sebastian broke away from her neck while she was talking, staring into her eyes._

"_Your right im sorry, I got a bit carried away there. If you want to stop that's fine with me." _

"_How about you pick out a movie and get it started, and I'll go get us a slice of homemade apple pie."_

"_Sounds perfect." He gives her a quick peck on the lips before hoping off the couch to the movie cabinet._

_Walking down the short hallway to the kitchen Clary grabs the tin of apple pie off the counter, and cuts two equal slices and places them into the microwave to warm them up a bit. After their finished clary walks back towards the couch, where Sebastian was watching Sherlock Holmes: a game of Shadows. She nestled into his side, while handing him his plate and fork. Sebastian moved his so that his arm was around her shoulders. Her mom's homemade pie was always the best, and a plus it made Sebastian happy. She was always scared that he would hurt her again. He always said he was sorry but still it was always in the back of her head. After they were finished clary grabbed his plate then proceeded to the kitchen._

"_Do you want another babe?" she called to him_

"_No, but what I do want you to come back here. I miss you?"_

_I got scared by the tone of his voice; it was the voice he used when he was mad. She dropped everything onto the counter and walked back to the living room. He had his arms open waiting for her to join him on the counter. Before she could even make it on the couch, he slapped her._

"_You think I was done with that? Mmm. No I wasn't. Who the fuck do you think you are? You pathetic piece of crap."_

"_Seb you don't have to do this, okay it will be okay you don't have to do th-"_

"_SHUT UP! You little bitch." That's when he punched her right in the face. She swore he just broke her nose by the sound of the crack she heard. The force of the punch was enough to make her fly backwards, right onto the coffee table. Pain spread throughout her body. Before she could try to get up Sebastian started raining kicks into her Upper torso. _

"_Please babe please doesn't do this." I start to beg for him to stop; I wouldn't be able to last any longer._

_He gets down on to his knees punching me. She could already see the bruises forming on her arms and legs. He then started to rip her clothes into shreds, continuing his abuse. Until she went unconscious._

_That's when her mom and Luke walked in. _

Later on in the hospital.

_I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't budge. That's when I hear her voice it was my mom's voice that brought me back "please baby please just wake up, I love you. We miss you so so much please wake up."_

"_Just give her time Jocelyn, she'll wake up when she's ready" Luke, he was here. I need to wake up_

_That's when my eyes opened_

"_Mom?"_

"_Hi baby, how do you feel?"_

"_My head really hurts, and im really thirsty"_

"_Okay I'll go get you some water and I'll go grab a doctor, alright sweetheart. Im so glad you're awake." Luke told me, before he left to go get the doctor. _

_My mom had her head rested on my bed, crying._

"_Mom please don't cry."_

"_Baby I need you to do something." I nodded I would do anything for my mom. "What happened with you and Sebastian?" _

_I knew I needed to tell her. But I was still scared that Sebastian would find me and kill me like he told me. But this needed to stop._

"_It was fine in the beginning, you have to know that. But then about 5 months ago he started to beat me. Im so sorry mom I should have told you, but he told me that he would kill me if I told anyone.'_

"_It's okay baby, he's won't hurt you anymore. I promise. Baby you need to know that he's in jail now. Okay he doesn't have any chance of getting out. He's in there for life. You weren't the first girl to fall victim to that son of a bitch._

"_im so sorry mom, I love you."_

_**End of flashback -**_

I had tears in my eyes, I hated how he still had a hold on me.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I looked into the review mirror, and I went into my bag for my make-up. I applied a small amount to cover my tear stained cheeks, and my puffy eyes. When I finally look decent I opened my door and stepped out into the real world.

_**Hey guys **_

_**I hope you guys liked it. I know you guys were wondering what happened with Sebastian, so I hope I did well with writing the fight and somewhat sex scene. I have never written anything like that so I hope you guys think I did okay. Haha anyways review I love hearing what you have to say. And now that im done school I'll be able to upload more often. Until next time my lovelies **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jace's POV**_

The kids hadn't arrived yet seeing as it was 8:00 and drop off time was between 7- 7:30. I saw Clary walk in and pick up her hat, one that looked the exactly like mine. It had _Camp angel_, as well as _councillor _written on the front as well as some really fancy swords stitched onto it. I remember when I was a kid camper here and we were taught that the kids were called shadow hunters, the protectors of the camp. And that the camp councillors were called the clave, the leaders of the camp. They told us the story every year at the first dinner. It was always my favourite part of camp. I noticed that clary saw me and started to walk towards me. I don't know why but ever sense I met her at the staff meeting I couldn't get her out of my head. Which I thought was weird but it was probably nothing.

"Hey" she said when she finally got to my side.

"Hey, you excited to meet the kids?" I ask her.

"Oh my god yes. I remember when I was little and was a camper I had two favorite parts. Meeting the councillors, and learning about how we were shadow hunters and that the councillors were the clave."

"Hey me two, I always liked it when they told us that story. But another time I really liked it was when they would make up little games. Something like one of the three holy objects of the shadow hunter world was taken, and was destroyed into hundreds of pieces. And we had to go around camp trying to find the pieces. But there were bad shadow hunters called the circle that would try to kidnap us. Haha I loved those games."

"Haha I remember those games, they were awesome."

"Oh hey you should know, my little brother max will probably be in this group. He's 11 so we may be stuck with him." _**(AN: I made a mistake the group that Clary and Jace are taking care of is ages 10-14)**_

"That's okay I love kids."

I don't know why but the thought of her around kids made me smile at her. My smile grew when I noticed Clary smiling back.

"Hey everyone could you please gather around me I have an announcement." I heard Raziel say.

Clary and I start to move over towards him. We stood next to each other; actually she was standing really close. I noticed that when her skin touched mine, that it caused little sparks of electricity to my core. And wherever her skin touched mine, it would leave a trail of Goosebumps on my skin. A warm feeling spread throughout my body. I couldn't even focus on what Raziel was saying; I'll just get Isabelle or Alec to fill me in later. The perks of having your siblings working with you.

Then I felt it. It was like a rope pulling me towards her. I don't get it, this has never happened to me before. I turned head just a tad so I could get a good look at the beauty next to me. Wait, did I just call her a beauty. I've never used that word before. But I couldn't help it, she was beautiful. When I finally got a good look at her. I noticed just how red her hair was, it was like flames coming out of her beautiful head. My eyes wondered down towards hers, they were a piercing emerald green. I tried hard not to get lost in them but it was too late, I was a goner. It was hard but I finally pulled my eye away to look at the rest of her. That when my eyes fell upon her lips. They were almost as red as her hair, and I noticed how full they looked. God how I would kill to have my lips on hers. Wait what I am saying! Oh forget it, there was no denying it, I liked clary. I mean how could you not she was beautiful. No beautiful didn't even begin to describe her, she was an exotic angel.

I was pulled away from my trance when I felt an elbow jabbing me in my side. I turned my head to see it was my brother Alec.

"What!" I whisper scream at him

"Your staring at her. And if you haven't noticed the kids are arriving now."

"Shit!" I say as I turn around and see a line-up of kids coming into the building.

I notice that there are some kids walking towards Clary and I wearing red hats. That's when I notice my other brother max running towards me wearing a red hat. I was so happy I have the most beautiful girl as my partner, and my little brother in my group. I don't know how this camp could get any better.

_**Hey guys im sorry this chapter is short. But hopefully you will forgive me. I hope you guys liked it. I love it when I read your guys reviews it just makes me want to write more. Anyways please review, as I just said I love hearing what you guys think. Until next time my lovelies **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Clarys POV **_

As more and more kids appeared with red hats. I grew more and more excited. When everyone arrived I realized that there was about a total of 8 girls and 7 boys. I turned around to see Jace messing around with one of the boys in our group, I can only assume that it's Jace's little brother max. It warms my heart to see Jace with the kids. I don't know why but ever sense I met Jace he's been constantly been in my head, but there is still that nagging thought in the back of my head that Jace is secretly a Sebastian. As I look around the room I see that some of the other groups are learning the kids in their group. I walk over to Jace to see if he has any ideas to learn the kid's names.

"Hey, who's this?" I ask

"Oh hey Clary this is my little brother max, max this is Clary she's the female leader of this group." Jace responds

"She's pretty." Max loudly whispers to Jace, and then looks to me. "Are you single? Because im ready to mingle."

"Umm haha yes I am single but I think im just a little too old for you bud."

"No im not. Im 11 practically a grown up."

"Haha why don't you go hang out with some of the other kids I need to talk to Jace for a bit."

"Okay!" and with that he left but not before grabbing my face and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ha sorry about that he had an amazing role model." Jace said with a sarcastic smirk

"And would that amazing role model be you?" he nods. "Thought so. Anyways I was looking around at the other groups and I noticed that they were all doing some name games and things like that, and I was thinking that we should probably come up something to learn all their names."

"Okay I have an idea it's not the best but it will still work. Could you please get them all in a circle?"

"Yeah sure, only because you said please."

I start to walk back to all the kids. "Hey guys why don't we all gather around into a circle." All the kids started to get closer, but from the looks of it some of them were still being shy.

_**Jace's POV**_

After clary left to go get the kids into a circle I tried to remember the name game that I played on my first day at Camp Angel. It was okay but it actually worked, nobody forgot someone's name.

"Alright guys my name is Jace I'm the male leader of this group. And this beautiful girl here is Clary the female leader of this group.". . . Oh shit did I just say that she's beautiful out loud. Great now she's looking at me with wide eyes, oh god what have I done now?

"Hey guys." Clary said after she recovered from the shock. "So we're all going to play a game so that we can learn each other's name. Jace why don't you take it away." She said with a finale look to me.

"Alright so were all going to go around in the circle say our names, how old we are, and then were going to finish off with one random thing that you want us to know you by? And in the end if will see if anyone can remember everyone's name. I'll start and then Clary and then we'll move done the circle. Hi im Jace im 17 and an interesting thing about me is that I have my little brother in this group and my other brother and sister are also camp leaders here." I finished, I looked at Clary to let her know that im finished and that she can go.

"Hey im Clary I'm 16 and I guess an interesting thing about me is that im an Artist. How about you sweetheart?" Clary finished off looking to the little girl next to her.

"Hi umm my name is Kelsey im 11 and I really want to be a professional Pastry Chef." I noticed that Kelsey had her head down the entire time; I guess she's just really shy.

"Hey im nick im 12 and Im secretly Spiderman"

"Hey im Zach im 10 and I really want to be in a band when I grow up"

"Im Bree I'm 13 and I want to be a writer when Im older."

"Hi im Kayla im 14 and like Zach I want to be a musician"

"Hey! My name is max im 10 and my big brother is that guy over there." He finished pointing at me with a proud look on his face.

"Im Marya I just turned 13 and I am a competitive swimmer."

"Okay my name is Harry and I like to sit on my butt all day and watch T.V. oh and im 13."

"My name is Kevin im 14, and I think Clary is HOT!" rage and jealousy explode inside me. I quickly sneak a glance in Clary's direction and notice that she's blushing. No! I want to be the one to make Clary blush not some 14 year old that is my group.

"Hey my name is Aaliyah but I like to go by Aali, im 12 and I think that Clary is really pretty."

Besides that kid Kevin I think I have a really good looking group this year.

_**Hey I know I kinda rushed the ending but im super tired so I thought I would quickly write a chapter. I feel bad because I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully you forgive me. I also needed time to get the approval from my friends to use them as characters for the kids in the group. Please reviews! Until next time my lovelies. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jace's POV **_

About a half an hour later Raziel announced that its time to get on the bus and head to the camp site, located just outside of the city. Clary and I get a hold of the kids and head onto the bus. Thankfully all the kids have made friends, and have decided to all sit with each other. So that means I get to sit with Clary for a whole 4 hours.

"So who are your siblings?" she asked me once we pulled away

"Sorry?"

"You said during that name game, you said that you have a brother and sister who are also camp leaders."

"Oh right. Umm their names are Alec and Isabelle. What about you tell me about yourself."

"Umm there's not that much to tell. I mean my mom and dad divorced so when my dad moved to Switzerland I stayed with my mom and my brother left with my dad, but that's the only thing that's really interesting about me."

"Oh, did you not want to live with your dad or your brother."

"Don't get me wrong I love my dad, and brother. But New York is my home and I didn't want to leave it. I still talk to them every now and then. But it's difficult because of the time difference, but we make it work." She said. After that she looked out the window and I knew she didn't want to talk anymore. She was beautiful with the sun shining in her hair. I don't know how it is possible but the sun was able to make her hair seem brighter. It's weird I have never been like this with girls; usually the girls came to me. But it was different with Clary; it was like I was under her spell.

"So what about you, any family drama?"

"Well let's see. My mom died a few days after I was born, and my dad died a few years later. So my parents' friends took me in and adopted me. That's how I gained Max, Alec, and Izzy as siblings."

"Im sorry."

"Don't be it was a long time ago."

"Hey this is a little heavy for this early in the morning, why don't we talk about something else."

"I agree. So what's your favourite food?" to that she laughs. Oh her laugh, it's beautiful.

"Haha umm I don't know pizza I guess. What about you."

"Anything from Taki's." I say without even thinking about it.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's just some restaurant by my house."

The rest of the bus ride was perfect, we found out we have so much in common. She was laughing at one of my lame jokes, that was when I found myself leaning in. the moment our lips touched I felt fireworks. It was like we were the only to people then and there, there were no screaming kids to think about. She brought her hand up to my hair, her fingers pulling on my curls. A soft moan escaped her mouth. I tried to deepen the kiss but it was too late she broke away. The bus pulled up to the camp and after Raziel gave the introductions, Clary was up and running out of the bus.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

When I was able to get off the bus I ran to the first place that came to mind. It was a little meadow just up the hill. My first year here it was mandatory that they took us on a tour of the grounds. The female leader of my group Eve pulled me aside and asked me if I wanted to see something beautiful. When I nodded she told her partner Jack that she was going to bring them to the Meadow, nothing more than that he simply just nodded and followed. To say it was beautiful was an understatement, the view was simply breathtaking. After that every year I asked to be taken to the meadow, every year I tried my best to memorize the path to the beauty. Luckily after about 3 years I able to remember the way. When I got to it I walked the little way towards the small bench that rested on the edge of the meadow.

He kissed me, Jace kissed me. And I kissed him back, how could I be so stupid. Kissing leads to relationships, relationships leads to love, and love leads to pain and heartache. The only love I ever knew was with Sebastian, and how great did that turn out. And the problem is that im craving another. I know I shouldn't but I know deep down that I like Jace, but I know that I will never admit it out loud. I glance down at my watch and see that I've been here for 2 hours. As I make my way down I make the decision to but the kiss behind me, which is surprisingly difficult. When I finally reach the bottom I hear the dinner bell ring. Once I reach my groups table im hit with a question from everyone

"Sorry guys something came up and I had to take care of it."

"What happened Clary?" Marya asked me

"Oh nothing it was a personal matter." I quickly come up with. When I look up at Jace I notice that he is already looking my way. I move to sit at the head of the table, opposite to Jace.

"Alright everyone now that we've all settled down, I would just like to thank everyone for choosing Camp Angle. And taking the time to come and hang out with us. Now I see that dinner is now served so why don't we see which table will go first." Raphael said. He walked up and down the hall looking for a good table to pick to go first for dinner. "Jace and Clary's red group seems good."

Before we could make sure the kids got up nice and quietly it was too late. They were already up and racing to kitchen. Before we let them get food we made sure that they were in a straight line and not pushing. "Simon and Isabelle's green group can go up next" we hear Raphael and their group lines up behind ours. After all our kids had plates filled with food we sat back down at our table. I was so hungry that I practically inhaled my food. I stole a glance in Jace's direction and I noticed that he was still looking at me, the food on his plate not even touched. I offer a small smile which he returns. Jordan and Maia orange, Alec and Lily and their blue group, Magus and Ana black, Alaric and Kate purple, and Eric and Zoe white where all called up to get their food. Then Seconds were called and a couple kids went up.

After dinner was done Jace and I lead our group to the Tipi that we would be sleeping in tonight. All the kids all grabbed a spot that had a foam mat that they could sleep on. I notice that the last two mats that are left for Jace and I are side by side. After everyone got their sleeping bag and pillow set up Jace took the boys out so the girls could get changed. When everyone was changed Jace lit a fire in the pit that was placed in the center of the tent of us.

"Do you want me to set my alarm for 7 it will give the kids enough time to get ready? And hopefully enough time for them wake up so they're not using their food for a pillow?" I ask Jace

"Yeah that she be good." He responds. Once he's finished he moves over to his sleeping bag.

I know I shouldn't mention it but now that the kids are pretty much asleep, I feel like I need to talk to him about that kiss.

"Im sorry about running away earlier." That seems to catch him of guard

"You don't need to apologize. Im sorry that I kissed you; I guess I was just in the moment."

"No please don't apologize, and you can't blame yourself for being in the moment. Especially because you weren't the only one in the moment." And with that he finally looks at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did." I say with a smile.

"Haha seriously, can I"

"Sure."

He takes a deep breath "Do you regret it, the kiss I mean?"

I realize that I was just over reacting about the kiss. But im still scared about falling in love with him. I mean what if this turns out to be exactly like my relationship with Sebastian. "No I don't."

"good." He smiles

A while after talking I ask him if he wanted to go sit outside. He agrees with the biggest smile I have ever seen on someone's face.

_**Hey I know this isn't my best chapter but hey at least it's something. Haha I love reading your reviews it always makes me smile. Anyways I hope you guys liked it, Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

She was beautiful. All I can think about is that kiss, god her lips were so soft and perfect. And now sitting outside with her with the fresh airs blowing her hair out, just makes me realize how fast I've fallen for this girl. How is that? I mean I've only met this girl for the first time a couple days ago. But I've fallen, and I've fallen hard.

"No! Honestly I get a call from my mom, which was actually my brother. Telling me that someone found her. I freaked and ran home only to be surprised by all my parents' friends and family for my birthday." She tells me with the biggest smile on her face

"Ha-ha oh my god, ouch my stomach hurts I'm laughing so hard. Oh my god!"

"It's not funny I was so scared that something actually happened to her."

It was so nice talking so freely with her. I never knew we had so much in common. It was amazing. After that we just sat there looking at the camp. I didn't know about her but I just love the smell of camping, and bonfires

"Look Clary I'm really sorry about that kiss, I promise you that it won't happen again. I mean unless you want it to, but until then no kissing." I needed to tell her how sorry I was. Don't get me wrong I want to kiss her again so bad. "I'm sorry." I whisper one last time.

"look Jace really its fine. I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just I haven't had the best luck with men."

I realize that she reached for her neck, rubbing it like she was recalling a bad memory. I instantly got defensive; if someone hurt her I would hunt them down to the ends of the earth until they paid for what they did with clary.

"If it's anything, I hope it didn't cause any serious damage because clary I wanted to ask you a question." She nodded, and I continued. "Whatever happened with the guy that hurt you, and you can deny it all you want but I saw you reach for your neck right there. I'm sorry because a girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated badly. But like I said if what happened inflected your trust in men, let me tell you that clary you can trust me. If you need anything you can come to me, if you're in trouble you can come to me, or anything."

"The question Jace." She said quietly with her head down

"Right umm Clary I was just wondering when the week is over and we go back to the city I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date…?"

It felt like forever before she answered. She just sat there with her head down thinking. I was overwhelmed with the amount of worry I had for this girl. If she said no I have no idea what I would do if I wasn't able to know if she was okay. After about I don't know 15 minutes she finally said something.

"Jace thank you for letting me know that I can count on you for being here. It's been awhile sense someone besides my family said that. And you're right something bad did happen between me and a guy. But to answer your question, I would like to say yes I really do but I can't to love is to destroy. I'm sorry but I just can't. Because that guy ruined me beyond prepare. But at the same time I like you I really do but I can't get hurt like that again, I won't. And I'm not saying this because I think you'll hurt me, I just have to look out for myself."

In the middle of her speech she just started to cry, which eventually transformed into full on sobs. I couldn't stand it anymore I needed her in my arms. Her arms went around my neck almost instantly. I wanted to ask her the name of who hurt her. How could someone could hurt a wonderful, beautiful girl like clary. Every time she walked into a room sunshine followed. She was perfect. I made a silent vow to never let anyone hurt her again.

A few minutes after she finished crying she fell asleep in my arms. I then decided to carry her back into the Tipi and into her sleeping bag. Once she was all tucked in I moved my sleeping bag closer to her, and got in. Before I could stop myself I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I would never get enough of her. Every touch, kiss, hold would never be enough.

I slipped into a troubled sleep dreaming of a red hair girl in a dark place, with no way out.

_**Hey guys im so sorry for not updating. My laptop broke and had no other way to upload or write. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you liked it I haven't written anything in a while so im a little out of practice :/. Please review I always love hearing what you think. And please don't be scared to give me ideas on what you guys want in the story. Until next time **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary's POV**

I woke with tear stained cheeks. Last night really happened; I said no to the guy I was starting to fall for. And now I have to pretend like nothing happened for the kids. _It's for the best, it would have only ended in heartbreak, _and I constantly chant that line over and over in my head. Reaching for my phone to see how much longer till the alarm would go off. Oh god it's only 5:30, I still have another hour and a half till it goes off. Oh well maybe I can still get a few more minutes of shut eye.

After about half an hour of not being able to fall asleep I give up on sleep. Tilting my head to look at Jace, I notice how at peace he looks in his sleep. Fuck why did I ever dated Sebastian? OH GOD I told Jace oh shit oh shit. If he ever finds out im dead. _He can't hurt you anymore, he's locked up. _I find that I always have to remind myself that he's in jail for life, no chance of getting out. Still the fear that he will come through with his promise chills me to the bone.

I never realized how gold Jace's hair is, it's like a halo fit for an angel. My angel. Wait what? No I can't be thinking like that. No I can't develop feelings for this guy because if I do then im going to fall for him. To love is to destroy. That's what my father always told me. I wish he was here, him and my brother. It's been forever sense I've talked to them.

Sitting up I decide to pull out my sketch book and draw something.

**Jace's POV**

I wake up to a loud beeping sound, totally confusing me. Then I realize that it was Clary's phone that was making the horrible noise. Deciding to ignore it I grab my sleeping bag and pull it over my head hoping to block out some of the noise. If it wasn't for the angelic voice that got through the barrier that served as my sleeping bag, I would not have gotten up.

"Haha time to wake up Jace."

"Ugh but why?"

"Because activities start today and plus breakfast is served in half an hour and we still have to wake up a tipi full of kids."

"You do it im going back to bed" and with that I close my eyes. Next thing I know I have a bunch of kids jumping on top of me telling me to wake up, all kids were participating. All accept one. Clary and Max were standing off to the side clutching their stomach's laughing. "All right that's enough" I say before getting the kids off me.

"Really?" I ask her

"What you didn't get up so I thought I would get some help. Now come on get dressed a little birdie told me their serving French toast and I do not want to miss out on it."

"You like French toast?"

"Like it? I love it"

"Haha I know it's like the best food creation out there."

"I totally agree."

Once we got all the kids up and ready for the day we started to walk towards the food hall. Halfway there I looked towards clary and realized we never talked about what we are to each other. I want to be with her but I can see she's been through a lot and she needs time but it doesn't mean something can't develop over time, so maybe I should just agree to be friends and then maybe something will happen sometime in the hopeful near future. The kids are out of earshot talking to each other so I think now is a go-

"Penny for your thoughts." She brings me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"I was just thinking that, you know last night we never really discussed where we stand together I know you said no to going out with me and I respect. But I want you in my life, so I was just wondering if maybe we could be friends."

"Yeah about last night Jace what I said I don't tell many people about my past and I know that I haven't said much but to me it's a lot. So please don't tell anyone. But yeah I would like to be your friend."

"I would never tell anyone clary. Now let's get inside so we can get that French toast bestie."

**Hey guys im sorry for not posting for so long I was so wrapped up in school and I just moved and a little while ago I lost a very close family friend to a car crash so ive been kinda out of it lately. But im trying to get back into my old way and this is one of the first steps. But let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Love you guys **


End file.
